


Saglit

by purpleblossoms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblossoms/pseuds/purpleblossoms
Summary: Kailangan tanggapin ni Wonwoo na hanggang dito na lang sila ni Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	Saglit

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries huhuhu

Gusto man ni Wonwoo magsalita pero 'di niya magawang buksan ang bibig niya. Natatakot sa kung ano ang kahahantungan ng relasyon nila ni Mingyu—kung may relasyon pa ba sila pagtapos ng gabing 'to.

Limang minuto ang lumipas at wala pa rin nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa. Nakatayo si Mingyu sa tapat ng bintana at nakatalikod sa kanya.

“Let's stop.”

Alam naman ni Wonwoo na dadating ang araw na matatapos din kung ano mang meron sila ni Mingyu. Hinanda na niya ang sarili niya dahil alam naman niya ang pinasok niyang sitwasyon.

Alam niya na hindi pa tapos magmahal si Mingyu at hinayaan niyang gamitin siya nito.

Pero kahit anong paghahanda niya, hindi 'yon dahilan para hindi tumigil ang paghinga niya nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Mingyu.

_Tangina. Masakit pala talaga._

Sinubukan ni Wonwoo pigilan ang mga hikbi niya pero alam niyang 'di siya nag wagi nang marinig niya ang mga yapak ni Mingyu palapit sa kanya. Kahit tuluyan nang nakalapit si Mingyu sa kanya ay 'di pa rin niya inangat ang ulo niya at patuloy ang pag iyak.

“Wonwoo,” tawag ni Mingyu sa kanya. Sinubukan ni Wonwoo punasan ang mga luhang walang tigil na tumutulo mula sa kanyang mga mata. Mas lalong lumakas ang hikbi niya ngayong nasa harap na niya si Mingyu.

Kinuha ni Mingyu ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo habang nagpupunas siya ng luha. Hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pag iyak niya at sobrang nahihiya siyang tumingin kay Mingyu kaya pinili niyang manataling nakayuko.

“Look at me, Won,” malumanay ang boses ni Mingyu na naging dahilan kung bakit lumakas na naman ang iyak ni Wonwoo. Hinawakan ni Mingyu ang baba niya at dahan-dahang iniangat ang kaniyang ulo. “Please, look at me.”

Nagtama ang mga mata nila.

Hindi matanggap ni Wonwoo. Hindi niya matanggap na kailangan niyang bitawan ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

“This is what's best for you,” bulong ni Mingyu sa kanya habang pinupunasan ang mga luha niya.

Suminghot si Wonwoo at pinilit na magsalita “I-if it's what's best for me, then why am I crying?”

Apat na buwan na rin mula noong nag umpisa ang relasyon na meron sila ni Mingyu. Hindi man naging klaro kung anong meron sila, malaya siyang minahal si Mingyu.

Hinila siya ni Mingyu at niyakap. Naramdaman na naman ni Wonwoo ang bara sa lalamunan niya. Tumigil na ang pagluha niya kanina, pero mukhang iiyak na naman siya.

Yumakap siya sa lalake nang mahigpit.

Kung ito na ang huling beses na mayayakap niya si Mingyu nang ganito, lulubusin na niya.

Naramdaman niya ang paghagod ni Mingyu sa likod niya.

“Hindi ka mahirap mahalin, Wonwoo,” tumikhim si Mingyu sandali bago magsalita ulit. “Pero 'di ko deserve 'yung pagmamahal na binibigay mo sa'kin lalo na kung hindi ko naman maibalik ng buo yung pagmamahal na 'yon.”

“Pero 'di naman kita minamahal para mahalin mo ako pabalik, Gyu,” mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Wonwoo at nagbabadya na naman ang mga luha niya. “Gusto ko lang mahalin ka. Kahit walang kapalit.”

Nakapatong ang baba ni Mingyu sa ulo ni Wonwoo habang nakayap sila sa isa't isa kaya naramdaman niya ang pagbuntong hininga nito.

“Ayon na nga, Won. Masyado mo 'kong mahal na nakalimutan mo na mahalin ang sarili mo.”

Kumalas si Mingyu sa pagkakayakap niya at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi niya. Naramdaman niyang dumampi ang labi ng pinakamamahal niya sa kanyang noo. Napapikit siya at ninamnam ang pakiramdam dahil alam niyang huli na ito.

_Huli na ito._

Siguro nga hindi lang siya ang nasasaktan sa sitwasyon nila. Siguro nga parehas lang silang nagmamahal ng taong hindi naman sila mahal. Siguro nga mas masakit para sa kanya na bitawan si Mingyu. Siguro nga mas mabuting itigil na nila ito.

Masakit man magpalaya, doon siya kung saan sasaya si Mingyu.

Humiwalay si Wonwoo kay Mingyu at mabilis na pinunasan ang luhang tumakas sa kanyang mata. Dahan dahang tumango, senyales na tinatanggap na niya.

Tanggap na niya.

Hindi siya kayang mahalin ni Mingyu.

“Wonwoo,” tawag ulit ni Mingyu sa kanya. Sinubukang hawakan ni Mingyu ang kamay niya pero iniwas niya ito. Nakita niya ang lungkot sa mga mata nito.

Parang gustong bawiin ni Wonwoo ang ginawa niya at humingi ng tawad kay Mingyu.

Tutal mawawala na si Mingyu sa kanya, isasagad na ni Wonwoo ang katangahan niya ngayong gabi.

Kung may isasagad pa.

“Gyu,” pangalan pa lang ang binabanggit niya pero ayan na naman ang luha niya. “Salamat.”

Gusto niyang magpasalamat dahil binigyan siya ng pagkakataon ni Mingyu na mahalin siya. Gusto niyang magpasalamat sa saglit. Gusto niyang magpasalamat dahil alam niyang minsan naging kanya si Mingyu.

Pero 'di na siya nagsalita ulit. Siguro sapat na 'yon para maintindihan ni Mingyu.

Tumayo na si Mingyu at naglakad papalapit sa pintuan.

Bago pa man tuluyang makalabas si Mingyu, nagsalita muli si Wonwoo.

“Mahal na mahal kita.”

Napahinto si Mingyu ng ilang minuto ngunit hindi na siya lumingon uli. Ilang sandali lang ay tuluyan na siyang lumabas ng apartment ni Wonwoo.

Sa lahat ng sakit na naramdaman niya ngayong gabi, ang panoorin si Mingyu na maglakad papalayo sa kanya ang pinaka dumurog sa puso niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sa mga girls ko. C, J, and N, I love youuuu! Salamat sa pagpilit na tapusin ko 'to. HAHAHAHAHHAA
> 
> First time kong tumapos ng story!!!! I'm a changed woman char hahahahaha thank you sa pagbasa ^^


End file.
